


Διόσκουροι

by Beuah



Category: Saint Seiya, Saint Seiya Omega, Saint Seiya: Next Dimension, Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas, 聖闘士星矢 Legend of Sanctuary | Saint Seiya: Legend of Sanctuary (2014)
Genre: Angst, Brother-Sister Relationships, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Ficlet Collection, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-23 02:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3750910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beuah/pseuds/Beuah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recueil de drabbles et d'OS centrés sur les différents chevaliers des Gémeaux, à différents moments de leur vie, sans logique de classement particulière ou de style d'écriture dominant. Travail plus ou moins expérimental sur la façon de rendre à l'écrit toute la complexité de ces personnages, nés sous les points de Castor et Pollux qui peignent leur destinée aux couleurs de la tragédie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Serment

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à toutes et à tous !
> 
> Je vous souhaite la bienvenue sous ma plume, et espère de tout cœur que vous parviendrez à apprécier mes écrits. Je tenais, avant de commencer, à vous préciser qu'il s'agit de mon tout premier essai sur AO3, et que les trois premiers textes de ce recueil me viennent d'une sélection faite sur mes publications Fanfiction, qui est comme vous le savez sûrement une plate-forme bien différente. Aussi, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de toute remarque concernant mon écriture, la mise en page et autre, ou encore si ça vous a plu ou non, afin que je puisse m'améliorer au possible.
> 
> Ces petites précisions transmises, je peux dès à présent vous souhaiter bonne lecture.

L'écume va et vient au gré du vent, au gré de la mer, au gré de tout, de rien, et l'air iodé vient emplir les narines du seul homme qui se tient là, face à la mer indomptable, semblable à la chevelure qui elle aussi danse avec le _meltemi_ \- pavillon de la liberté hissé haut, voilà un artiste maudit qui contemple l'œuvre de la nature comme si elle était la sienne.

Assis sur un rocher, les pieds caressés par les eaux salées, il observe le spectacle de la mer, tantôt calme, tantôt agitée. Tantôt bleue, tantôt grise - dieux, comme cela lui rappelle quelqu'un. Le ciel morne se reflète dans ses yeux pers, et l'ensemble reflète parfaitement son humeur.

En baissant le regard vers les flux et reflux de la mer Égée, en observant les grains de sable inondés qui glissent et le va-et-vient de l'écume blanche, il comprend .

Il comprend que ce n'est pas la mer qui mène les hommes à la dérive, à la noyade, au désespoir, mais bien la terre. L'eau, au contraire, guide le nageur égaré vers le rivage et accueille les larmes des âmes en peine - comme la sienne. Le perfide sable, lui, tire les hommes vers les profondeurs du grand bleu et les fait disparaître. La terre est vaseuse, boueuse ou dure. Elle étouffe, ensevelit, écorche, tue puis enterre dans tous les cas. La vie sur terre est malheur - douleur et perdition, folie et lente agonie.

Le grec n'a aucunement peur de la vie terrestre, toutefois il rêverait de vivre dans l'océan - d'être l'océan. Sans contraintes, insoumis, aux humeurs paradoxales qui s'associent pourtant dans une harmonie parfaite. Oui, il aimerait n'être qu'eau et écume, et oublier ce corps qui sans cesse lui donne le reflet d'un autre.

Et c'est en levant le menton vers un roc grossièrement taillé en face de lui, en retrouvant dans son champ de vision les barreaux de son ancienne prison, que Kanon se jure de faire payer à la terre et à sa protectrice les mille tourments qu'elles lui ont fait subir.


	2. Narcisse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De nouveau un drabble, au style assez singulier, et qui est un petit hommage au surréalisme. Bonne lecture !

> _Masque de poix_  
>  _N'être que soi_  
>  _Guide égaré_  
>    
>  \- Paul Éluard, _Les Mains Libres_. 

Ils se regardent et s'affrontent. Il y a un air grave, un air horrifié, un éclat de sagesse dans le regard. Et il y a un sourire carnassier, de la méchanceté gratuite, une paire d'yeux qui brûlent d'insolence. Le paradoxe parfait. Le _yin_ et le _yang_. Un masque qui sourit et un masque qui pleure - tels ceux de l'armure dorée qu'arbore le guide du Sanctuaire qui bientôt s'égarera.

Pourtant, ils s'admirent en secret. L'un voit le bon chez l'autre, et l'autre le mauvais chez le premier. Ils contemplent leur propre reflet, et constatent avec dépit qu'ils sont en réalité copies conformes. Un recto-verso, pour être plus exact. Mais lequel doit être remis à l'endroit pour que les deux ne forment plus qu'un ?

En observant son reflet dans l'eau qui peu à peu l'enveloppe et l'emporte, le futur guide égaré du Sanctuaire de Poséidon ne se pose plus la question. Ils n'ont toujours été qu'un. Alors pour aimer l'autre il suffit de s'aimer soi-même. Association de contraires.


	3. Inversion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Encore un petit drabble un peu déroutant, le dernier de ma sélection Fanfiction. Le reste sera spécialement conçu pour AO3, et il y aura très certainement des OS. Les personnages ne sont pas explicitement mentionnés, mais vous les devinerez facilement, normalement. Bonne lecture !

Il voulait fermer un livre déjà terminé pour en écrire un vierge. Et en être le seul auteur. Il n’était qu’un, et il était plusieurs. Il voulait rendre les hommes maîtres d’eux-mêmes en étant le maître des hommes. Par la force il voulait détruire tout paradoxe, associer tous les contraires, peindre le monde dans un gris parfait, parvenir au réel objectif tant cherché par les anciens. Aboutir à la perfection. À l’équilibre parfait.

Et pour cela, il voulait la fin des dieux. Ma fin.   
Mais pour tuer le dieu, il faudrait tuer l’homme. Et c’est ce dernier paradoxe qui l’exposa enfin à la vérité. 

Je vis ainsi en lui, dans cette fraction de seconde qui sembla d’ailleurs durer une éternité, ce dernier paradoxe. Son corps criait victoire mais son âme murmurait défaite. Ses bras voulurent tuer quand son esprit ne voulait que sauver. Il se mit, plutôt que détester les dieux et suivre son reflet, à aimer sa Déesse et à s’haïr lui-même. Comme un sablier que l’on avait retourné pour marquer un nouveau temps – avec pourtant le même sable. L’inversion fut parfaite.

Hélas, être parfait, tu n’étais que folie. 


	4. Seppuku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petit espèce de drabble improvisé, fait après avoir vu un fan art qui m'a touchée. PDV de Saga.

Hier soir, j'ai rêvé. Moi qui depuis des années suis privé de ce genre d'agrément à mon repos qui n'en est plus un, voilà que m'est apparue en songe une histoire que j'aimerais te raconter, toi qui ne peux m'entendre. Peut être me confier à toi est-ce seulement pour moi le moyen égoïste de m'exprimer et de m'aider à graver ce souvenir onirique dans mon esprit tourmenté, mais hélas, je n'ai plus que toi, mon amie. L'absurdité, ma plus grande confidente, matérialisée sous la forme d'une pierre lourde aux gravures que je ne puis lire sans que ne se comprime violemment mon cœur meurtri.

Ce rêve était si beau, si doux, si empli de bonheur, et ô combien grande est ma douleur depuis que je me suis éveillé et ai constaté avec le plus grand dépit que tout ceci n'était que fiction pure ! Cerveau malade, que je te hais ! Plus encore que la volonté des dieux qui pèse encore sur les frêles épaules des hommes !

Mon cher ami, j'ai rêvé que tel que je me tiens maintenant, j'étais parti me recueillir sur ce rocher vide de sens. Ce rocher qui abrite ce qui me fait désormais guise de cœur: un immense trou, béant. Ce rocher qui suggère un repos qui n'en est pas un. Ce rocher qui désigne le néant. J'étais donc agenouillé auprès de toi, ami rocher, et, voulant combler ce trou que j'ai moi-même creusé sur la terre et dans ma poitrine, j'entreprenais de déposer à tes pieds ma vie. Non pas pour me racheter, mais dans le vain espoir d'ôter le danger que je représente pour le reste du monde, et de montrer tels les grands guerriers d'une époque révolue que la faute commise était regrettée. Vêtu de noir, en deuil de moi-même, je me fichais la dague dorée qui a ébranlé et creusé la terre en pleine poitrine, sourire serein aux lèvres. Peut être mon esprit était-il alors animé par l'espoir désespéré de te rejoindre dans le néant de la mort. Viendrais-tu me chercher aux Enfers ?

Finalement, j'en viens à me demander, ô mon pauvre ami figé par les éléments et l'absence de vie, si ce rêve n'était pas un portrait peint de ma réalité. En effet, mon âme est morte depuis des années déjà, et tu sais à quel point je désire t'offrir ma vie en offrande sur l'autel de ces maudits dieux. Il ne me suffirait qu'à ôter également la vie à cette enveloppe charnelle qui nourrit mon esprit malveillant...

Après tout, mon bien-aimé Aiolos, du rêve à la réalité il n'y a qu'un trépas.


	5. Ôtez-moi ce soleil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai longtemps hésité avant de finalement intégrer cet écrit modeste à ce recueil. Dans ce nouveau petit quelque chose, je fais référence aux grands monologues théâtraux, et il y a d'ailleurs un petit clin d'œil à une réplique que j'aime beaucoup. Je la mettrai à la fin. On est toujours du PDV de Saga, soit dit en passant.

Ô Dieux, qu'attendez-vous du pion que vous manipulez sur l'échiquier du destin par le biais d'une folie criminelle ? Je ne suis pas un Hercule, et pourtant il me semble percevoir les hurlements de ma Megara damnée depuis les Enfers, et je finis peu à peu par croire que la tunique sombre que je porte m'enserre et m'étouffe comme les deux serpents de l'optimisme et du pessimisme que j'ai étranglé de mes mains pour m'emprisonner dans une morne incertitude. Ah ! Le soleil se rit de moi à présent ! Sa sécheresse empoisonne ma gorge et me cloisonne encore un peu plus dans le mutisme. Je le recouvrirai du sang qu'il m'oblige à faire couler pour que plus jamais il ne brille ! Soleil rouge, ardent et sans pitié, viens toi aussi brûler le Sanctuaire ! Je ne suis après tout qu'un spectateur impuissant qui n'a que ses yeux pour voir comment ma folie furieuse a embrasé jusques aux plus innocents, et s'est propagée grâce aux vents contraires de mes décisions arbitraires. Le Domaine sacré ne sera bientôt plus que cendres, et pourtant j'ose encore espérer qu'un renfort extérieur viendra éteindre l'incendie et que des cendres du sinistre s'opèrera la renaissance d'un oiseau que j'ai pourtant fait taire. Belle chouette aux plumes dorées, ton chant me manque, j'aimerais tant l'entendre à nouveau. Mais hélas, je l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai plus que mes yeux. Mes lèvres prêchent la parole du fou, mes oreilles n'entendent plus que les murmures de sédition, mes mains ne servent plus qu'à briser, et l'air que je respire est saturé de ma propre honte et m'emmène chaque seconde un peu plus vers la mort. Et les larmes qui coulent de mes yeux trop pâles ne peuvent éteindre le feu qui emporte tous mes espoirs et amorce la crémation d'une génération presque morte-née. 

Ô Milo, Scorpion impétueux mais qui a reçu l'honorable don de discerner le bien du mal en toutes circonstances, combien de temps te reste-t'il avant que je ne parvienne plus à berner ton jugement et que tu finisses par voir la perversité de ton guide et le désolant mensonge de ton meilleur ami ? Ô Lion, fier et fort, Aiolia piégé par ma propre folie, rugiras-tu la vérité pour sortir tes camarades de la torpeur que je leur impose ? Ô Mū, ô disciple de ton maître, Bélier forgeron qui peut modeler la vérité, quand reviendras-tu pour remuer les braises portées à incandescence de nos erreurs et ouvrir les yeux du sage Shaka qui s'aveugle d'une vérité artificielle ? 

Pauvres enfants, vous êtes les pions d'un pion qui avance sans son consentement. Comment pourrez-vous avancer de votre propre chef et briser vos chaînes ? Le Sanctuaire brûle, le soleil rit, et le remède ne viendra pas de l'intérieur.

Ah, Soleil, que tu m'agaces ! Que l'on m'ôte cet astre maudit qui me cache les nuages ! Ces lieux n'ont nul besoin d'être éclairés et de briller. Ce sont les ténèbres qu'il leur faut. Pour que les flammes désespérées puissent appeler les étoiles et que les constellations recueillent nos lamentations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme promis, la réplique que je cite à présent:
> 
> « Ô soleil ! soleil ! il y a assez longtemps que tu es sec comme le plomb ; tu te meurs de soif, soleil ! son sang t'enivrera. »  
> \- Lorenzo in Alfred de Musset, Lorenzaccio (1834), III, 1.


	6. Contradiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percé en plein cœur par un amour beaucoup trop grand, ébloui par une lumière de paix trop forte, Saga attend la mort sur les lieux qui ont précipité sa chute. Kanon, lui, revient sur l'endroit qui s'est vu devenir le point de départ de son ascension, le cœur hardi par ses désirs de guerre et les yeux aveuglés par sa propre haine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cet écrit s'insère dans un projet de fanfiction qui ne verra probablement jamais le jour. J'espère que cela vous plaira, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Il n'entendait plus que le doux bruit des flots. Déjà Mû s'était éloigné, le laissant ici avec l'accord d'Athéna pour qu'enfin il pût _lui parler_. Il avait attendu d'être à l'extrême-crépuscule de sa vie pour se décider à revenir là. Les paupières closes, assis contre la pierre froide et humide, il attendait la mort, tout le récit de sa courte existence sous ses paupières, et le regret au bout des lèvres, regret qui prenait un goût salé au fur et à mesure que l'eau venait l'engloutir. Désormais, il était là, de retour en ces lieux maudits après treize ans de passage sous silence et encore bien plus d'années de mensonge par omission.

 

« Ô Dieux… Ecoutez ma dernière prière… Que la mer… Que la mer emporte le parjure que je suis dans son flux, et que dans son reflux elle rende à la terre le véritable bienfaiteur de ma fratrie… J-jetez-moi donc dans le Styx… Que je paie doublement le tribut de nos actes… Je suis prêt… Je renonce à ma vie… »

 

Il s'accrocha aux barreaux glacés face à lui, sentant son corps dépourvu de force basculer en avant. Le peu qu'il lui restait d'énergie fut alors mobilisé pour serrer ces barres de fer dans ses grandes mains tâchées de son propre sang, et pour prononcer ce nom qu'il n'avait pu supporter jusqu'alors.

 

« K… Kanon…

« L'eau de mes larmes s'est tant de fois mélangée à la mer qui embrasse le Sanctuaire, jamais mes prières n'ont hélas pu venir jusqu'à toi… P… Pardonne moi, Kanon… En voulant te protéger de ma folie naissante je n'ai fait que l'amplifier et te la faire subir plus lourdement encore…

« Ô mon frère, lequel de nous deux était le plus mauvais entre celui qui aimait son frère mais haïssait les dieux, et celui… Celui qui s'est aveuglé d'amour pour le Sanctuaire et en a négligé son propre sang… ? Si tu savais comme je… Comme je regrette… Ô combien nombreuses sont les fois où j'ai voulu te chercher… Te sauver… Mais Il m'en a empêché… Comme Il m'a empêché de t'aimer, comme Il m'a empêché de mourir pour te rejoindre, en m'envoyant l'amour, le plus tentateur de tous les diables… Je me suis battu jusqu'au bout, Kanon, mais à quoi bon… »

 

Saga se sentit s'affaisser et glisser sur le sable alors que l'eau lui arrivait dès lors jusqu'à la taille. Tout laissait à croire que les mots qu'il avait prononcés seraient les derniers. Il se rappela alors, étrangement, de ses premiers mots, en bas-âge. Déjà ils étaient adressés à son frère cadet.

 

Dans la brume opaque que ses yeux pâles et à peine ouverts peinaient déjà à percevoir, il vit quelques taches de couleur qui grossissaient, comme si quelque chose s'approchait de lui. Peu, non, plus rien ne lui importait, désormais. Il laissa son corps tomber complètement dans l'eau et son esprit sombrer comme une épave dans le tourbillon de ses derniers songes.

 

Il rêva alors que quelqu'un l'avait retenu par l'avant-bras, et il sentit presque un regard posé sur lui. Sa pensée à l'agonie émit alors une dernière prière.

 

_Ô Destinée, lâche cette emprise que tu as sur moi, et coupe le fil de ma vie, coupe la dernière fibre de mon cœur pour la nouer avec la fibre morte de celle de mon frère… Qu'enfin dans la mort nos cœurs puissent battre à l'unisson, qu'enfin nous puissions être deux… Cesse de me séparer de lui, aie pitié d'un mortel écrasé par le poids des enjeux humains… Mon cœur est rongé et cessera de battre, oublie-le…_

 

« K… Ka… Kanon… »

_« Saga… »_

 

Il sentit son frère comme tout près de lui, alors que le liquide salé de la mer l'enveloppait comme, fut un temps, le liquide amniotique qu'ils avaient partagé ensemble. Tout n'était plus que chaleur, quiétude, leurs deux âmes s'étaient enfin retrouvées et plus rien ne pourrait les séparer. Saga était mort. Saga était Kanon.

 

_____________

 

Il n'entendait plus que le doux bruit des flots. Et pourtant, quelques heures auparavant, il avait entendu depuis son pilier même des cris, des explosions de cosmos, des bruits de déflagrations. Une bulle de mensonges avait éclaté à la surface de l'eau, et il avait accouru là sans réfléchir pour jouir du spectacle que lui offriraient les conséquences de cette bataille qu'il avait perçu dans le Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Des cosmos avaient disparu, bien qu'il ne pût en savoir davantage du fait de la barrière érigée autour du domaine sacré de cette Déesse qu'il exécrait.

 

« Ô tyrans qui vous faites appeler dieux ! Écoutez donc ma première prière ! Abattez les foudres sur les survivants, donnez-leur l'élan de s'entretuer encore une fois ! Qu'il ne reste plus un seul de ces ruffians, de ces hypocrites, de ces menteurs, de ces lâches ! Qu'il ne reste plus que ceux qui sont dignes de vous ! Provoquez le déluge ! Si vous ne le faites pas, c'est moi qui m'en chargerai. »

 

Il descendit du rocher sur lequel il était perché, une fois assuré qu'il n'y eût personne dans les environs. Ses pas le guidèrent vers un cachot creusé dans la roche, mais s'interrompirent avant de l'atteindre, car déjà sa taille était immergée dans l'eau salée.

 

« Car ma colère est sourde comme les damnés et comme vos oreilles devant mes prières désespérées ! Car ma haine est profonde comme le Tonneau des Danaïdes ! Vous m'avez trouvé mauvais et pernicieux, mais n'avez daigné reconnaître que vous m'avez fait ainsi, et êtes les seuls responsables de ma folie ! S'il est jugé fou de vouloir vivre à tout prix, d'être libre et de prendre son frère par la main pour le faire courir dans le vent et jouer dans l'herbe, alors je suis le plus fou d'entre nous tous ! Mais si je suis fou, alors je ne peux pas m'arrêter, et pas même vous m'empêcherez de parvenir à mes fins ! Je ne renoncerai pas à la vie, alors tremblez ! »

 

Il sentit quelque chose buter contre ses pieds et observa une chevelure bleue flotter à la surface de l'eau. Plus curieux qu'inquiet, il retourna ce corps, et son cœur s'arrêta. Quand celui-ci se remit à battre, Kanon avait déjà le sang de son frère sur les mains, posées à l'endroit de la poitrine presque inerte où le cosmos d'Athéna laissait encore une sensation de brûlante chaleur.

 

_« K… Ka… Kanon… »_

« Saga… »

 

Il se sentit s'affaisser, entraîné par la lourdeur de ce qu'il portait dans ses bras.

 

« Saga… Pardonne-moi… Pardonne-moi de m'être éloigné de toi… Je pensais qu'ainsi il serait possible de mieux t'atteindre… Pardonne-moi car je n'ai pas su te protéger du Sanctuaire, du malheur que la lumière que tu étais n'aurait pas du connaître, de notre propre vice. Je n'ai pas pu te sauver, pourtant rien ne m'empêchait de le faire.

« Mais je me battrai jusqu'au bout, car j'ai toujours des idéaux… Nous serons ensemble pour l'éternité… Pour toi, Saga, je dois gagner, je dois gagner à tout prix… »

 

La quiétude investit son âme jadis tourmentée quand il serra le corps sans vie de son frère dans ses bras. Malgré le froid qui avait mordu sa peau cireuse, le cadet sentit une douce chaleur les envelopper tous les deux. Kanon se permit alors d'espérer. Il se voyait déjà victorieux, peut être mort, mais libre, complet, doublement débarrassé de ses regrets et de ceux de son aîné. Il gagnerait au nom de Saga. Il serait Saga. Enfin ils seraient tous les deux, enfin ils ne seraient plus qu'un.

 

_____________


End file.
